Someday in the rain
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: Yuuri realizes that having fire as his element, Wolfram isn't that fond of the water element. Light Yuuram.


**Someday in the rain**

**By Lily Maxwell**

* * *

Yuuri sat by the window, looking at the storm outside. By now, the color of the sky had changed a lot since afternoon. At first a mild gray, then it kept darkening and darkening, and now it was some sort of ugly dark color between blue, gray and black. Although the weather was so bad and the rain poured down mercilessly, Yuuri watched everything with a smile on his face. 

"What are you doing there? You're going to get struck by lightning, you stupid wimp," said a voice beside him. The owner of said voice was already wearing the customary pink nightgown and the almost customary arms crossed around his chest.

"That is kind of impossible, Wolfram," he said in a laughing tone, but the other just huffed.

"Just come to bed already," Wolfram said, diving under the covers and pulling them to his shoulders, almost hiding his head from view. Yuuri made his way to the bed, the constant lightning flashing non-stop and making his shadow on the wall more ghostly-like than it should have been. He failed to see Wolfram's flinch.

"Storms are interesting, aren't they?" He said as he sat on the bed and pulled the covers over his legs. Wolfram looked at him from over his shoulder with an expression that clearly read "No-they-are-not-now-shut-up." Yuuri kept talking. "Come on, the rain is blowing so hard it's difficult to know its direction anymore. The way the sky lights up makes it seem like someone's making a party up there." He gave a small laugh at the thought.

Wolfram continued to ignore him.

"Only a wimp like you would find a disastrous weather like this fascinating," said the blond, without looking over at the other. Yuuri finally lied down, but he was not done with his talking. It seemed like the storm had brightened his mood, after another tiring day of boring paper-signing and some tutoring that made his head hurt.

"When I was a kid, I didn't quite like it," he began. "There was one time that I went to mom's room, scared, and asked to sleep with her, but she squealed so much about sleeping with her baby, that I couldn't sleep that well." He chuckled. "Then on another time, I went to Shori's room and he seemed more inviting and not as strangling as mom. He slept quickly, but I was up for some time, listening to the wind and the raindrops falling on the roof. If it weren't for the thunder, it'd have made a nice melody."

Wolfram didn't say a word. His eyes were open and he stared at the wall, remembering when he himself would seek comfort in his mother's bed during a storm. The woman might seem clingy and annoying, but he loved being in her arms, feeling her chest move up and down, her calm breathing soothing him enough to sleep. That was before anyone stopped being willing about sleeping on the same bed as him. He pouted.

He just refused sharing that embarrassing story with that idiotic king of his.

"I was caught in the rain during a baseball match once," Yuuri continued. "Everyone was in a bad mood since it was summer and the heat was suffocating us, but then it started raining and it was like my head was cleared, my spirits were raised. The other team didn't seem to like it much though," he laughed at the ceiling.

Looking over at the prince, he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Wolfram, I know you're not asleep. What's wrong, are you still afraid of storms?" He asked, as if he could see right through the other.

Wolfram turned around immediately, thinking it was a ridiculous time for Yuuri to start noticing how he felt about things.

"Of course not, you wimp!" He said, fighting the urge to hit the Maou with a pillow. Yuuri's smile grew wider.

"Oh really? You sounded a bit too sure there," he said, only to be hit by a pillow. The prince didn't fight the urge this time. Yuuri just laughed good-naturedly.

"I'm just kidding, jeez." He gave Wolfram his pillow back, which he put under his head and then started to glare. Yuuri sighed. "Then again, you get sick at the sea…"

"So what?" Wolfram said annoyed.

"Well, and you don't seem to like storms either… I guess you just have a problem with water altogether, right?" Yuuri pointed, and Wolfram just raised a not-so-amused eyebrow. "Must be because your element is fire."

"Whatever," he said, closing his eyes.

The room was silent for some time, but Wolfram felt that Yuuri hadn't quite gone to sleep yet. Opening just one eye, he saw Yuuri looking at him with an expression he couldn't really read. What the heck?

"What now?" He asked in a tired tone. Yuuri seemed to smile.

"Funny that you'd end up stuck with me, right?" He said, and it took Wolfram a moment to understand what had he actually tried to say, and then blushed gracefully. Yuuri took it as a bad sign.

"Okay, okay, I'll go to sleep," he said, and just then a lightning made the room completely bright for a minute, and Wolfram flinched visibly. By now, he didn't care if Yuuri noticed or not, he just hoped he could sleep right through the storm.

He was caught off guard when he felt Yuuri touching his hand under the covers. His eyes opened immediately, but Yuuri had his closed. He didn't know what to think of the touch, so he just kept very still, eyes focused on Yuuri. It didn't take long until the double black spoke again.

"Don't worry. It's going to be over soon."

His tone was low and didn't have any drop of mockery. Wolfram opened his mouth in disbelief, not expecting such an act from the boy who was usually oblivious to other people's – mainly his – feelings, as obvious as they were.

Tentatively, he intertwined their fingers. Yuuri made no sign of objection. Lying down a bit more relaxed, he couldn't help but smile. Yuuri's fingers were cool against his own, but not cold. Wolfram thought that it was like soft raindrops that fell against the window, and he was the source of warmth coming from the other side, his breath making the glass fog up. Yuuri stole all the warmth from him.

But it was okay. He had plenty to share.

* * *

Ah, the inspiration that comes out during a storm and the power is out, so I have nothing else to do other than think about yaoi. Obviously. 

I haven't written anything in a while, and after catching up with Kyou Kara Maou, I was desperately seeking for a good plot device to get back to writing. This is what came to me, and while seeming extremely silly, I rather like it.

The title _was_ taking from one of the Haruhi Suzumiya episodes, because while thinking about a proper title, "Someday in the rain" was all that came to me. Not a streak of originality, but it sounded sublime enough for the story.

I apologize for any inconsistencies.


End file.
